castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Guard
Guard is a defensive skill that negates or reduces incoming damage from enemy attacks, as well as deflecting or dispersing an enemy's projectile attacks. In most of the Castlevania games, guarding requires the player to use a shield equipment in order to guard an attack. Game specific information ''Castlevania: Symphony of the Night Alucard can use shields to guard attacks. Projectiles are automatically removed upon contact with the shield whilst Guarding. While the damage done by close combat attacks are greatly reduced. Likewise, melee attacks by the enemy will seemingly send the shield flying on the screen, but the shield still remains intact in Alucard's inventory. Castlevania: Lament of Innocence *'Guard': Leon can guard against enemy attacks by assuming the guard position. However, if he is hit repeatedly while guarding, the stamina required to guard against perpetual attacks will eventually decrease to the point that the guarding is ineffective. There are also some attacks that are impossible to guard against. While guarding, Leon can walk slowly without changing direction.[http://www.vgmuseum.com/mrp/NewCV/manual-loi.htm ''Castlevania: Lament of Innocence instruction booklet], page 7. *'Guard (Special Attacks)': Enemies will occasionally unleash special attacks. Special attacks can be identified by a purple glow. When Leon guards against special attacks, these attacks are absorbed by the gauntlet and stored as MP. ''Castlevania: Curse of Darkness Hector can learn the Guard and Perfect Guard skills in ''Curse of Darkness. The former can simply block enemy attacks, while Perfect Guard requires the proper window of execution to successfully cancel an enemy's attack, gaining Hearts in the process and possibly opening its stealing window. The Battle-Type Innocent Devil also possesses an innate ability called Guard Mode. Upon execution, it creates a blue field that absorbs damage from all sources while Hector and his Innocent Devil are inside this area. While guarding, the Battle-Type will be unable to attack until the player issues other commands. The Battle-Type's barrier will gradually reduce in size with each sustained attack until it disappears completely, leaving the I.D. vulnerable until it can create a new one. This I.D.'s ability is very useful if Hector wants to take the heat off of him momentarily while in an intense battle, by using the Battle-Type as a decoy while he gets rid of the rest of the opposition. Item Data ''Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin This is basically Jonathan's version of a shield. The only differences seem to be that it doesn't block as much, can't be used while moving and it can't reflect projectiles. In return, however, it does seem to reduce damage from many more non-projectile attacks than those that shields do. Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia Shanoa can guard attacks using the Scutum Glyphs. However, she does not seem to wield the shield directly while guarding, but instead, it magically hovers above her head, or levitates in front of her. Gallery Lament of Innocence - Guard - 01.png|'Guard''' tutorial instructions from Lament of Innocence CoD Tip 11.png|'Guard Mode' ability of the Battle-Type Innocent Devil, from Curse of Darkness References See also *Block *Perfect Guard Category:Abilities Category:Innocent Devil Abilities Category:Skills Category:Curse of Darkness Items Category:Portrait of Ruin Items